Sometimes A Mistake
by Lovemyscruffy1
Summary: This is the way I think george and merediths storry should have been told. As we know George has always loved meredith. But what happens when meredith shares the same feelings as he does?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes a Mistake

The way George and Meredith's story should have been told.

Note- I realize Derek and Meredith should be together. But I felt there could have been something more to mer and George then what we saw.

Meredith hadn't slept all night. After the disastrous sex her and George had the night before, she couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep. She sat up in bed blankly staring at the wall. The image of her crying and George's terrified face replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. _I must be stupid. _She mentally cursed herself. Meredith had always loved George in some way or another. Blinded by Derek she had never really noticed until now. So what was the problem? Why did she cry? Its not like he had done anything wrong. If anything she had enjoyed herself. _Until of course my mind went crazy and I started to cry._ She let out a heavy sigh then threw off the covers and hoped out of bed. Opening the door slower then she normally would, Meredith creped out into the hallway hoping not to wake anyone. Especially not George. How could she face him after what she did last night? Moving as quickly as possible she made it to the kitchen undetected, only to find George nursing cup of coffee. He quickly looked up almost as if he was startled by her presence.

"George…" she managed to stammer out. She stopped dead in her tracks not wanting to walk any further into the kitchen. He didn't say a word. His face twisted into some form of embarrassment as he fumbled with his cup. George quickly stood spilling a bit off coffee on himself as he made a dash out of the kitchen. Meredith sighed again shaking her head. His obvious discomfort made her feel ten times worse then before. She walked over to the fresh pot of coffee examining it. Coffee would be the only way she could get through today. As she reached for a cup out of the cupboard Izzie came into the room behind her mumbling something under her breath.

"Morning Iz" Meredith said in the most uninterested tone she could manage Izzie just waved a hand in Meredith's direction grumbling something at her then sat down almost as if she was waiting for coffee. Meredith took noticed and poured Izzie a cup of coffee and well as one for herself. She sat izzie's cup in front of her then took the seat next to her and began to slowly sip of her coffee.

" What's wrong with George?" Izzie said seeming to be more awake now then she was before.

"What.. wrong? Nothing. Why. Is there something wrong?" Meredith stammered as she looked at Izzie then quickly looked away.

" Well he just seems different that's all." Izzie said bringing the cup up to her lips.

" Seems fine to me" Meredith said as she stood and left the kitchen in a hurry. If there was anything she wanted to avoid it was that. Meredith headed upstairs to her room and grudgingly got ready for work.

A few days later 

Meredith moped around work all day. She missed George. And this new habbit he had taken up of avoiding her at every possible moment only made it worse Somehow he managed to get home when she was already in bed and leave before she woke up. And how he stayed out of her way at work was an even bigger mystery. Meredith had enough. She wanted to see him. Correction needed to see him. Luckily izzie knew his wear about and ratted him out. Meredith found George sitting outside of the hospital. She walked up to him hesitating with every step she took. The minute George saw her he instantly became uncomfortable. As she approached him his body stiffened. He motioned to run away but just as he stood and was about to make his break her hand reached out and caught his arm.

" George, please listen to me," she almost pleaded with him.

"Why? You can't possibly have anything to say to me." He stood up straight trying to back away.

" Your going to have to hear me out one way or the other so it might as well be now." She demanded. As his eyes finally met hers he tried to give her a nasty look but it failed.

" Now listen...I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have made that mistake..." before she could finish he cut her off sounding angry with her.

" So that's what I am to you. A mistake? Meredith!" He shouted out feeling stupid for his reaction.

" No that's not what I was saying." She couldn't finish because again he cut her off.

" I'm sure its not. I am your mistake after all." He glared down at her.

" Dam it George I'm trying to tell you that I love you." As soon as she blurted it out she released her grip on his arm. She took a couple of steps back with wide eyes._ Did I really just say that?_


	2. After all this time

CHAPTER 2

George blankly stared at Meredith for a moment. A moment that in Meredith's opinion lasted a lifetime. Her mind raced over as many possible ways she could get out of what she had just said. _Did I seriously just tell him I love him?_ She shook her head taking another step back. His silence only allowed her more time to think of an excuse. But what? There was no way of getting out of this. She was stuck.

" Meredith" Her named slowly formed on George's lips. He was stunned. Did he hear her correctly? Or was that just his brain trying to piece together something that wasn't really there? Whatever it was he was going to question her for as long as it took to find out what he wanted to know. Or what he didn't want to know.

" Meredith... did you just tell me you loved me?" He inched closer to her trying to close the growing gap between their bodies. She didn't respond. She completely froze up. The intense look George had on his face disappeared when he noticed how confused she was acting.. _She is just as surprised as I am._ He thought to himself.

" Meredith" He said again softening the tone in his voice. If she had indeed really said she loved him then he didn't want to ruin it with his intense curiosity. George was ready to rapidly spit questions out at her but he had to control that for now. Meredith finally looked up at him meeting his gaze.

" I think... I did." She nodded.

" Is that how you really feel?" He struggled to control himself.

" I… I'm not sure. I never really thought about it until now. " She stared up at him hoping she hadn't made a mistake in letting her mouth run away with her.

" Oh.." Confusion swept over him. He was about to burst and controlling it was to much.

" Well do you then? I mean after all this time? What about Derek?" _Shit!_ George cursed himself. He just did what he had been fighting this whole time. At this moment Meredith couldn't take all the question. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she had to get out of there.

" I… I'm sorry" She turned away from him quickly and ran in the opposite direction heading back into the hospital. She ran through the doors and over to the elevators where she found a line of people waiting to get on the next one. That would be to many people right now. She didn't want to see anyone. Meredith turned around and made her way for the stairs. Once inside she made it up a few flights before sitting down. Letting out a small sigh she placed her head in her hands. After a few minutes has passed she reluctantly pulled herself up from the stairs. Meredith moved up the stairs at a slow pace hoping she wouldn't see George for the rest of the day. She quickly pulled open the door that lead out into the hallway, only to find George standing right in front of her looking out of breath. She couldnt escape him now.


	3. Truth is pain

CHAPTER 3

"Meredith!" He yelled out at her when she tried to turn and run in the other direction. He followed her grabbing onto her arm pulling her towards him.

"Meredith listen" he had the same pleading tone she had held earlier. She stopped trying to pull away from him as he spoke. She knew the way she was acting was stupid so she might as well stay and listen to what he had to say.

" Now look. I don't know… I don't know if what you said earlier is how you really feel but if it is then I just want you to know. I love you too. I always have. Ever since that night at the mixer. You were wearing that black dress that made you look … amazing. The sad thing is, I had your ear first. Before any of this happened. And I cant even remember what we talked about." He shook his head almost as if he was ashamed of himself. "Its something about your laugh, or the way your hair falls across your face." He paused almost loosing his nerve. " So even with everything I'm telling you now... you still don't want me. I'll never quit loving you." Meredith stared up at him her eyes watering. He wrapped his right arm around her waist gently pulling her closer to him. With that she placed both of her hands along the sides of his face pulling his head to hers. Meredith placed a light kiss on his lips, which only seemed to intensify the feelings they both shared. George wrapped his other arm around her placing it on her back. He looked at her for a moment with a small smile on his face then he brought his lips to hers again adding a bit of urgency. She pressed her body closer to his. With that their kiss became fierce almost as if they had been separated for a lifetime. Finally a few minutes later she broke the kiss and took a couple of steps back so she could clearly see his face.

" George… all this time. I never knew" She almost felt bad for not realizing that he had loved her. A small smile formed across his lips as he reached his hand out tracing a finger down across her face.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you know now". George spoke softly trying as best as he could to keep his excitement inside of him. He felt like he was about to explode with passion for her. But he knew that might scare her away. Meredith took a couple of steps closer to him again. Just as she was bringing her face up to his the door to the stairwells opened up. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Meredith?" An upset Derek said standing in the doorway. His face had a look of utter confusion and betrayal on it. Meredith poked her head around George afraid to move any farther.

" Yes…?" She stood there wide eyed now sure what to do.

" What are you doing Meredith?" Derek repeated her name again. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself that it was actually Meredith he saw kissing George.

" Well I was just helping George" She managed sp stutter the last few words.

" you were helping him?" Derek said repeating what Meredith had spoke.

" yes Derek. He is in surgery with Dr. Burke later and he just wanted some words of advice before he went to scrub in"

George stood there staring at Meredith. What was she doing? Why was she lying to Derek? Did she not love him like she said she just did? Was she ashamed of this? He shook his head trying to keep the anger on his face to a minimal. Derek glanced at George then back to Meredith. He didn't buy Meredith's excuse but he wasn't going to argue it here in front of George. He just nodded to the both of them then turned and walked away letting the door slam behind him. Meredith slowly turned to look at George. She knew he would be angry with her, but she had a good excuse right? When she finally locked eyes with him she suddenly felt small and pathetic. Anger burned down through his eyes at her.

" George.. I.." her voice was small. He didn't even respond. He glared at her once more then quickly moved to the side of her and headed down the stairs. He had to get away.


	4. The games we play

Meredith turned slowly and sat down on the first row of steps. She threw her head down into her hands and began to cry. The tears flowed slowly at first but the more she cried the heavier they came. _ What's wrong with me? How can I be so stupid. Dam it Meredith. _

She picked her head up out of her ands and began to wipe off her eyes. She did her best to wait before she left the stairwells that way no one would notice she had been crying. Before she even had one foot out into the hallway Dr. Bailey was there staring at her.

" Meredith where have you been?" She said feeling irritated by the intern. Meredith just shook her head not sure if she could find any words to fit.

" Did you not hear me? I said.. where have you been?" Bailey did her best to soften her tone when she noticed the girl looked overly upset.

" Sorry I was just.. I had a headache and I needed a moment alone." Meredith shook her head trying to convince herself.

" You don't get time off for headaches Dr. Grey. People are dieing. They need to be saved. Therefore you do not get a break. Now get to it. " She said handing Meredith a stack of charts. She knew there was more wrong then what Meredith was letting on but didn't find it her place to ask any further.Meredith stared at the stack of charts feeling defeated. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Anything to pass the time though.

A few hours later Meredith had finished with the stack of charts Dr. Bailey had given her. Noticing the sun had left the sky she decided to look at her watch and see if it was time for her to clock off. Lucky her … it was. She quickly made her way in an elevator then back out again a floor down. She made it apparent once in the locker room that she didn't wish to speak to anyone. When the others left she let out a sigh of relief leaning up against one of the lockers. Just then George walked in the room his face looked tired and worn. When she noticed him she tried to hold his gaze but he only glared then headed to his locker.

"George.." She made an attempt at speaking to him. Only to have him ignore her even further.

" George!" she tried putting force into her voice. This seemed to only anger him more. He grabbed his clothes out slamming the locker behind him. In a rush he went into the bathroom locking the door so she wouldn't be able to follow him in.

_How childish Is he? _She thought to herself before she sunk back into the locker


End file.
